Love Suddenly Appears 3
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Families grow and that is something natural. A lot of decisions have to be made and so much things can happen. How is this family going to handle this? (You should read part one and two or you are gonna be totally lost here.) This is a request from lexboss.
1. Chapter 1

Weeks go by and, suddenly, Lapis finds herself looking at the supplies of a baby store. She is with Pearl, of course, and Lapis is thankful that her wife is there with her because this baby stuff is a little bit confusing for the ocean gem.

Pearl looks at her wife and realizes that something is off.

"Lapis, are you okay?" Pearl asks, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah…" Lapis smiles. "It's just… I was trapped in the mirror for so long… I've never realized that humans would build a place like this." She places her arms around Pearl's neck.

"Humans are always making new things and building places that I never thought about." Pearl smiles and looks around. She lifts her shirt, exposing her belly. "I hope she will love this world." Pearl caresses her belly.

Lapis smiles and gets on her knees, in front of Pearl's belly. She holds her wife's belly and laughs.

"Hey there." Lapis talks to the baby. "This is your ocean mom talking." Lapis makes Pearl laugh. "I wish you could see this place. It's huge! You will get surprised, when you come out to see all of these things." She smiles. "In the future I will show you all the things on Earth. Well, all the things that are not related to this kind of store… Pearl can show you the stores, they are not my kind of thing." Lapis kisses Pearl's belly, making the other gem smile.

Lapis gets up and Pearl kisses her wife slowly on the lips.

"I love you so much." Pearl says.

"I love you too." Lapis kisses her again.

They hold hands and go towards the shoes store.

Meanwhile, Steven is with Blue Pearl, inside the videogame store.

"And here is where I buy my games." Steven smiles, while showing her the store.

Blue looks around, enchanted by the variety of games inside the store. When he looks at her, he has an idea. Steven takes her hand and leads her towards a photo selfie box.

"What is this?" Blue Pearl asks, curious.

"This is a machine that takes pictures of us. You just need to look and it will take the picture." He smiles. "I just need to press this button here and it will do the job." He explains. "We can add effects to the pictures too." He laughs. "There are some funny ones."

"This awesome, Steven." She smiles.

"Yes." He hugs her. "So, say cheese!" He presses the button.

"Cheese!" She smiles.

Blue is so happy that, in the second picture, she is kissing Steven, while laughing. The third photography got Steven showing Blue Pearl's eyes and, when they were getting ready for the last one, Pumpkin dog appeared all of sudden with Jewel and Peridot trying to get him. The last one pictured Blue laughing at the situation, with Steven, while Peridot and Jewel were trying really hard to get Pumpkin.

"I'm gonna keep this forever." Blue laughs, looking at the photographs.

He holds the pictures. "Well, at least we will have it for the next thousands of years." He smiles.

He looks at Blue Pearl and notices that she is looking at some blue flowers from a store. He smiles and takes her hand, leading her towards the flowers shop.

* * *

While Blue Pearl and Steven were buying flowers, Pearl is looking at baby shoes. Lapis, who was walking around the store, stops next to her wife, without letting Pearl notice that she is there.

"So, what you are looking there, honey?" Lapis suddenly says, making Pearl jump.

Pearl looks at the blue gem, laughs and takes her hand. "I am looking at baby shoes."

Lapis smiles and hugs Pearl. "Well, I don't think shoes are needed."

Pearl rises an eyebrow.

"I mean, let the baby be free and feel the ground under her." Lapis starts again.

Pearl laughs and takes her wife's hand. "You and your thing against shoes."

"The uncomfortable, sweetie." Lapis says, making Pearl giggle.

"You know, you do look pretty without shoes." Pearl says, smiling at her in a romantic way.

Lapis starts to blush, while she smiles. Pearl leads them outside the shoe store and, while they are walking, Lapis notices something nice.

"Hey, look at this." Lapis stop walking and points at a blue baby t-shirt, which has the words Crystal Gems written on it.

"Of course! This is gonna be so cute and so perfect for our baby." Pearl smiles, taking the shirt and getting ready to pay everything.

* * *

When everyone is back home, Garnet and Amethyst are in a mission. Lapis spends her time with her children, while Pearl is sleeping on the couch, because of the pregnancy. The ocean gem looks at her wife and smiles, when, suddenly, Steven and Jewel hug her.

"We love you!" They both say, together.

Pumpkin dog starts to bark all happy at Blue Pearl and Peridot, who were watching the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis and Pearl are sit outside with their children, Jewel and Steven, and their lovers, Peridot and Blue Pearl. It's night and they are looking at the sky, stargazing. That is when they see a shooting star, but not any shooting star. This one is different. Steven is the first one to say something about it.

"Is that star… screaming?" He looks at everyone.

"It can't be. Stars don't have mouth." Peridot says.

When Peridot finishes her sentence, the shooting star crashes near them. After the dust, vanishes from the air, they find themselves inside Lapis's water shield.

"Are you okay?" The blue gem asks.

"Yes." Steven says.

Lapis looks at Pearl. "Are you okay, honey?" She asks, worried.

"Yes, dear. But, what was that?"

"Let's go and see it." Jewel holds Peridot's hand and they stand up.

"Yes." Lapis says. "You stay here, Pearl."

"No way. I am going with you."

"It can be dangerous." Lapis looks at her.

"I will be fine. You will be there with me." Pearl smiles and stands up.

"I know you won't give up." Lapis takes a deep breath. "Alright." She stands up. "Let's go."

When they get near the thing supposed to be a shooting star, they find a ruby.

"Is that what you call shooting star on Earth?" Blue Pearl whispers for Steven. "We call that a ruby."

"That is not a shooting star. It is Navy." Steven looks at Lapis, who is getting ready to poof Navy with a water hand. "Mom! Wait!" Steven shouts.

"What is it, Steven?" Lapis asks.

"Don't poof her. I know her. She is Navy!"

Lapis puts down her water hand. "What name was that?" Lapis laughs.

"I gave it to her." Steven smiles, but when he does, Navy runs towards them.

Steven activates his bubble shield around all of them.

"Please, I want to stay on Earth with you guys" Navy suddenly says.

Steven looks at her and pops up the bubble, but Lapis holds everyone back.

"Why should we rust you? You almost stabbed my son!" Lapis shouts and Steven stops her.

"Wait, mom, that was Eyeball. We can trust Navy, she is the nice ruby." Steven smiles at them, making everyone look at each other.

"Honey, I don't know if this is a good idea." Lapis says, that is when Pearl holds her wife's hand.

"It is okay, Lapis." Pearl says. "Steven, go ahead and do it in your Steven way." She smiles at her son.

"I will go with him." Jewel says, holding Peridot on her shoulder.

"I am going too." Blue Pearl says, holding Steven's hand.

After they go with the ruby, Lapis looks at Pearl. "Honey, you could go back to the beach house. I don't want you and our baby near that ruby. Something about her doesn't feel right."

"Lapis, you worry too much." Pearl places her hand on Lapis's cheek. "But I will go, If that will make you feel better." She kisses Lapis's cheek. "You all, be safe." She smiles at them and they nod, before leaving.

All of them leave to the barn and start to show Navy all the cool stuff they have around the place. It took a while, when they notice it was already afternoon.

Navy is walking next to Jewel, who has Peridot on the shoulder.

"Hey, Navy, right?" Peridot asks, making the ruby look up.

"Yes… that is what they call me around here." She says with a smile.

"So, how are you doing? Do you like the Earth?" Peridot asks her.

"I love it! It's so sunny!" She looks at the sky with a bigger smile.

Lapis, who is walking in front of them, start to talk. "This planet has a thing called weather, it can be confusing and alarming. It is sunny now, but it can always rain later."

"What is rain?" Navy asks.

Lapis looks back at the ruby, thinking about what to do. "Well, let me show you." She makes a water bubble above them, make it drop water like raindrops.

Navy starts to laughs, touching the rain drops. "The sky is crying! The Earth is so nice!" She says, making everyone, except Lapis, smile in agreement.

Lapis is still not convinced, so, they show Navy all the pants around them.

"What about those?" Lapis asks.

"I love them!" She says with an excited tone of voice.

"What about the dirt?" Lazuli asks again.

"What is that?" Navy asks, confused.

Lapis points at the ground.

"I love it too!" She touches the ground

"What about them?" Lapis point at the others.

"I love all of them! You guys are the best! Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for taking me in. We're gonna be the best of friends!" Navy smiles.

Lapis makes a fist with her hand and turns her back at the others.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Steven holds Lapis's hand and Jewel her shoulder.

"We were just enemies and she just doesn't get mad!" She looks at Navy again. "Why?!"

"Even if I tried, that is the only one thing I can't do." The ruby answers, angering Lapis, who flies away from everyone to the roof of the barn.

Jewel and Steven look at each other and run after her, with Peridot and Blue Pearl right behind them. When they get to the top, Jewel and Steven sit next to her.

"Hey, mom, what is really the problem?" Jewel asks and Lapis closes her eyes.

"It's like Navy is fine with everything! Like there is no problem! It took so much work to be okay with the Earth and she acts like that just with a few hours on the planet! It doesn't feel right. It's like there is something wrong with that ruby." Lapis tells them.

"You know, mom, I think you should give her a chance. Since she got here you have done nothing, but trying to find something off on her." Steven smiles. "Maybe, it is just hard for some gems and easy to others. Earth doesn't have a pattern, right?"

Lapis looks at her son and smiles. "Yeah… Maybe I should give her a chance…"

"Great!" Steven hugs Lapis.

"Hey guys!" The ruby shouts from the ground.

"Yes?" Peridot is the one to answer.

"Is everything okay?" Navy asks them.

Lapis stands up and looks at Navy. "Yes, it is."

"Good!" She smiles. "Well, you know, I wanted so much to show you the ruby ship from the inside, but I don't even know where it is… I'm sorry. Forget about it." Navy closes her eyes.

"Okay." Peridot answers.

"Wait!" Steven interrupts Peridot. "We will show you where it is!" He goes towards the floor and everyone follows him. "It's hidden, Navy." He says, walking towards the back of the barn, where the ship is hidden under a blanket.

"Here it is!" Steven says, while Jewel remove the blanket.

"Let's get inside!" Navy smiles, running towards the ship and sitting in front of the controls.

"Let's fly!" Steven smiles.

"Of course!" Navy answers and start to fly them around.

Lapis looks at the window. "It is easier to admire the view when you don't have to use the wings."

"It is beautiful!" Jewel and Peridot say together.

"Yes, it is." Blue Pearl holds Steven's hand.

Steven smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Do you know what else is beautiful?" Steven asks.

"What?" Blue asks him with a smile.

He looks at her and then notices a button behind her. "A button!" He shouts and runs towards it.

"W-What?!" Blue crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"There is a button here. Hey, Navy!" Steven calls the gem.

"Yes?"

"What is this for?" Steven asks, curious.

"Just press it. You will see how fun that is." Navy gives them a smile.

"Okay." He presses the button.

That is when everything goes wild. The place turns red and a cylindrical shield appears around Navy.

"W-What?" Lapis says.

All of a sudden the ship's entrance opens, making all of them confused.

"Hey, Navy, I think something is wrong." Steven tells her, worried.

"There is nothing wrong!" She laughs.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asks her.

"You are just fools! You really believed in all I said! That is so funny!" Navy laughs really hard. "All that stuff about loving this miserable planet! You were falling for all of that!"

"I thought you wanted to know the planet…" Steven says, getting sad.

"All I wanted was the ship and, now that I have it, I don't need to play the nice ruby anymore."

"Wait, this whole time, all you wanted was your ship? You could've just stolen it to begin with!" Steven says angry.

"I could have done that, but then I would've never gotten to see the look on your face when you were tricked by your favorite little ruby!" Navy tells them, giving a bad smile to Steven. She shakes the ship a little bit, so they all get outside. Jewel holds the ship and the rest of them hold each other's foot.

"What?!" Lapis says angry and tries to get inside the ship, however, Navy shakes them off it and escapes.

Once they fell into the ocean, they see Navy flying off with the ship. They all swim back towards the front of the Beach House. When they get on the dry sand, they all sit down.

"I'm sorry, mom. I should have listened to you." Steven looks at Lapis.

"We all should have listened to you, mom." Jewel says.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault my children." She hugs both of them.

Once they make it back to the house, the first thing Jewel, Steven and Lapis see is Pearl, who goes receive her wife with a hug and her children with a kiss on the forehead. "Are all of you alright?" Pearl asks worried. "I was able to see everything from here, on the balcony. I was so worried when I saw the ship flying away."

"We are okay." Lapis tells her wife. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Yes, mom, we are fine." Jewel smiles at her mom.

"We are all fine!" Steven hugs Pearl.

"That is a relief." She touches his head.

They all look up to the sky, just where the ruby ship was minutes ago.

* * *

 _A.n.: IIt took a while, but it is finally here_.


	3. Chapter 3

There were red lights flickering all over the place and Yellow Pearl was alone there, trying to hold everything together, but it was of no use because she didn't have control of the ship anymore. It was going down faster as the seconds went by, until it crashed in front of a particular beach house.

Garnet goes out of the house and she runs towards the ship, opening its door once she gets there. The fusion helps Yellow Pearl to get out of the ship and calls Jewel to help and heal the pearl's injuries. The next time Yellow P. opens her eyes, she sees a lot of people around her. She is surprised to see Lapis, Pumpkin and Peridot around, but what really surprises her is when she looks at Pearl, she even needs to look twice to believe in her eyes, she couldn't believe on Pearl's belly.

"H-how long was I out?" Yellow asks.

"Five years." Pearl tells her.

Yellow Pearl almost faints and lies down on the sand, shocked.

"Oh my stars." Yellow says.

That is when, all of a sudden, Pumpkin jumps on Yellow, pressing her against the ground and licking her face.

"H-What?!" Yellow asks confused.

"Sorry. Pumpkin is just excited to meet you." Steven says, holding Pumpkin with Blue Pearl's help.

"It is fine." Yellow says.

"Jewel and Steven?" Pearl looks at them. "Why don't you take Peridot and Blue to a store or the Funland? You were planning to go on a double date, right?"

"Sure." Steven smiles and holds Blue's hand. "Let's go, J." He looks at his sister.

"Come on, Peridot." Jewel holds the green gem and they walk towards the town.

While the four gems left, Garnet grabs the broken ship and takes it somewhere else.

Pearl and Lapis look at Yellow.

"Alright, what did I miss?" Yellow asks.

The married couple look at each other and start to tell her everything.

Later, after all the explanation, they get inside the house and Yellow starts to tell her own story.

"And then, as planned, I tried to get more pearls to join the rebellion, but..." She looks around. "Wait!" She shouts and run towards the temple, right to the basement.

She looks around, looking for a particular gem. When she finds it, she freed the gem and the one who forms in front of her is Blue Zircon.

Yellow runs towards her and gives her a hug.

"How did you make it back just hours after you sent me back?" Blue Zircon asks, hugging Yellow back.

Yellow laughs a little bit nervous.

"What?" B.Z asks.

"Actually, it has been 2 years." Yellow says, making Zircon shocked.

Suddenly, Lapis and Pearl go inside the temple.

"Blue Zircon?!" Pearl asks. "Wait... when? How?"

"Well... I sent her back... 2 years ago. We were on a battle and there were too many gems after us. I poofed her and put her in a bubble... sending her back here. That is how." Yellow explains.

Pearl runs towards them.

"I'm glad you are both alright. I thought something happened to Zircon and I didn't want to ask since you just got home, but I'm so happy to see you both safe."

Zircon and Yellow hug Pearl back and that is when she notices Pearl's belly.

"Right... What did we miss?" Blue Z. asks.

Pearl giggles and Lapis holds her hand, smiling at the other blue gem.

"Long story." Lapis says, smiling and kissing Pearl's lips.

Not far away from the temple, Peridot and Jewel are sit on the beach, looking at the ocean, holding hands, while Pumpkin runs around the place chasing bids. While that, Steven and Blue are building a castle with sand in their matching swim clothes.

"You look beautiful, Blue." Steven says, while looking at her. Blue looks at him, smiling and starting to blush. While they are distracted with each other, Pumpkin runs over and jumps on their castle, destroying it, making Peridot and Jewel laugh at the two lovebirds.


	4. Chapter 4

It is a nice day in the barn. Jewel and Peridot are sit on a couch, resting for a while.

"Hey, Peridot?"  
"Yes?"  
"What do you wanna do today?"  
"I don't know." She looks at Pumpkin, who is asleep next to them. "Dp you have any ideas.  
"Hmmm." Jewel looks around and thinks for a couple of minutes. She looks at the window and smiles. She has an idea.  
"Peridot?" Jewel looks at her wife.  
"Yes, Jewel?" Peridot gives her a little smile.  
"Do you wanna go out for a walk on Beach City? You know, like a date."  
"Sure!" Peridot truly smiles. "This sounds nice."  
"Let's go." Jewel stands up. "Let's get ready."  
Peridot stands up too.  
Jewel and Peridot choose to go wearing dresses. After they are both ready, they go to the entrance of the door to open the door together.  
"Ready, Peridot?" Jewel looks at Peridot with a smile  
"I'm ready." Peridot nods with a smile.  
They walk towards Beach City, closing the doors behind them before going out.  
Once they get to the city, they walk around town, holding hands, while enjoying the sight of the buildings and the atmosphere around Beach City.  
"You know, Steven loves this place." Jewel points at the most famous pizzeria in town. "There are some good flavors of Pizza here."  
"Pizza, huh?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Jewel smiles. "Look over there." She points at the shore. "Do you remember that place?"  
"It is where we did fight that corrupted gem once." Peridot smiles.  
"My mother freaked out, remember?" Jewel giggles.  
"Oh yes. I do remember. 'Steven don't you dare attack that thing alone'." Peridot tries to imitate Pearl, making Jewel laugh.  
"Good one."  
They walk more into the city and Jewel start to explain about some other places in Beach City, some Peridot has never been before, but others reminds her some of their missions together.  
"Jewel, this tree is like that one we carved our names on the Mask Island." Peridot points at the tree in the middle of the plaza.  
"You are right. Jewel smile and leads them to city on the bench under the three.  
"Do you remember that day?" Peridot smiles.  
"Yes." Jewel smiles. "You fell down that hill and found a waterfall." She giggles.  
"That was embarrassing." Peridot blushes.  
"You looked so cute with all that mud on your hair." Jewel looks at Peridot and they smile at each other.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You always look cute, no matter what." Jewel places her arms around Peridot.  
"I love you." Peridot places her head on her wife's chest.  
"I love you too."  
"Do you remember our wedding day?" Peridot suddenly asks.  
"How could I ever forget our wedding?" Jewel laughs.  
"We came here after the party, didn't we?"  
"Yes." Jewel kisses Peridot's head.  
"Is that the reason why you brought me here?"  
"You figured it out. Didn't you?" Jewel giggles. "You always do." She looks at Peridot. "I wanted to remind some moments."  
"I see." Peridot kisses Jewel's cheek. "Thank you."  
"Let's keep walking. There are still some places we haven't visited yet. Like the library." Jewel tries to hide her blush on the cheeks, standing up and leading them on the sidewalk.  
"I like the sound of that." Peridot smiles, pretending that she didn't notice her wife's blush.

They keep visiting places, while talking about funny things, making them laugh and smile at each other. They don't even notice when they get in front of the shore again.  
"Well, it looks like we are back at the beginning."  
"Not yet. There is still the grand finale." Jewel smiles. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Let's go." Peridot smiles back and they happily walk back to the barn.  
Once they get there, they get into the barn and stay on the bottom floor.  
"Hey, Dot, get your limb enhancers." Jewel says with a smile.  
Peridot nods in agreement and then goes to get them. When she gets back, she is already with them attached to her body.  
While Peridot was gone, Jewel did set up a stereo to play a song, a romantic one, for both of them. However, in this process she ended up waking up Pumpkin, who gets near to the stereo and watches Peridot and Jewel.  
Both gems are in the middle of the room. Jewel holds Peridot's hand and starts to lead her into a slow dance. The happiness around the couple makes Pumpkin start to happily bark with tongue eventually sticking out of the mouth. Jewel spins Peridot around her and then picks the green gem up by the waist, placing her gently on the ground once the song is over.  
The couple stay where they are, looking at each other and blushing. Peridot looks at Jewel's lips and Jewel does the same, getting closer to Peridot and leaning her head to kiss the other one on the lips.  
"I love you, Jewel." Peridot smiles.  
"I love you too, Dot."  
Both of them close their eyes and, when they are about to kiss again, Pumpkin jumps and gets between them, making the gems kiss both the vegetable's sides by accident. Once Pumpkin barks, they notice the vegetable dog between them and start to laugh in pure joy.  
"Come here, Pumpkin." Peridot holds the dog, hugging Pumpkin while laughing.  
"Why don't we go upstairs?" Jewel holds one of Peridot's hand.  
They are getting ready for bed when Peridot looks at the window and stops in front of it, looking at the sky.  
"Are you okay, Dot?" Jewel gets next to her.  
"Yes." She smiles. "It is getting dark and the stars are showing up."  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Indeed." Peridot places her head against Jewel's arm. "Thanks for today. It was amazing."  
"Only because you were there." Jewel smiles, making Peridot smile too.  
Jewel places one of her arms around Peridot and they keep stargazing for a while, until they finally get to bed and dream about the one next to them the whole night


	5. Chapter 5

It is another sunny day at the barn, however, something is off that day and what was off had a name: Pumpkin.  
Jewel and Peridot have been looking for their veggie head dog for a while, but, unfortunately, they couldn't find Pumpkin anywhere. They looked all over the barn and surroundings, but they had no clue where they pet went.  
"Where could Pumpkin go? We looked everywhere, but that veggie head wasn't anywhere."  
"If Pumpkin is not here, maybe he left the barn or even the countryside." Jewel looks at the city's direction.  
"You gotta be joking."  
"You know I'm not."  
Peridot sighs. "I guess we're looking around Beach City then."  
"You are right." Jewel picks up her wife and then places Peridot on her right shoulder. "Let's go."  
The two of them leave the barn and start to look around town. They tried the park, a couple of restaurants and even the beach, but they had no sucess. It was like Pumpkin vanished from Earth.  
"Maybe she was abducted?!" Peridot holds Jewel's hair.  
"Of course not, Dot." Jewel laughs. "We will find out pet." She stops in front of the Big Donut. "Let's see if Pumpkin is inside."  
"Okay." Peridot jumps from her wife's shoulder.  
Once they get inside, Peridot comes across a couple of orange donuts, some because of the frosting, others because of the candy on it.  
"Donut boy, what are these made of?"  
Lars looks at the donuts Peridot is pointing at.  
"They are pumpkin flavored." Lars crosses his arms on the donut counter. "Some have pumpkin candy on it."  
Next time Lars takes a breath, there is a really angry green gem on Lars, trying to beat him up.  
"What did you do with our Pumpkin?!" She shouts.  
"Y-your Pumpkin?" Lars tries to ask.  
"Dot! Wait!" Jewel tries to pull her wife away from Lars.  
"Wait what?! This human boy turned pumpkin into one of these human food!" Peridot tries to get herself free from her wife.  
"Dot, those are not our Pumpkin. Yes they are made out of pumpkin, but the ones that don't bark and walk. The human ones. They are not our Pumpkin." Jewel tries to calm Peridot down.  
"Oh." Peridot looks at the donuts again. "I get it now." She looks at Lars. "Sorry, Donut Boy."  
"It is Lars."  
"Sorry, Lars." Peridot is picked up again by her wife and placed on her shoulders. "Good luck with your business." Peridot leaves with Jewel, leaving a confused human behind them.

A few hour later, Steven is training with Lapis, while Pearl watched them from a distance, since she couldn't fight due to her pregnancy. Yellow Pearl is with her girlfriend watching the training as well, while Blue Pearl attempts to cook dinner for all of them. Suddenly they feel the ground shaking a bit and once Yellow Pearl looks at the town's direction, she finds Beach City being fired by green llow Pearl looks at all that mess, while raising an eyebrow. "That must be Peridot. What is she doing?"  
Everyone stops once they hear what she said and then looks at the town.  
"Oh my stars!" Lapis gasps.  
"What is she doing?" Pearl sighs, while looking around the house. That is when she notices something unusual on Steven's bed, an orange sphere. When she takes a closer look, she immediately connects the pieces of the puzzle together.  
"Pumpkin." She looks at the orange dog sleeping on Steven's bed with a smile on the face.

A couple of hours later, after miserably failing to find their pet around Beach City and nearly destroying it in the process, Jewel and Peridot decide to go the beach house. Once they open the door, it almost looks like everyone is waiting for them.  
"Hey." Peridot gets out of her wife's shoulder with an upset look on the face.  
"Hi." Jewel waves.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Pearl places her hands on her waist.  
"Well, we lost Pumpkin and we can't find that veggie head. We looked all over the barn, the city, even the beach, but we can't find her anywhere! Peridot suggested that she was abducted, but I doubt that."  
"It way simpler than that." Pearl points at Steven's bed with a smile on the face.  
"What do you mean?" Peridot asks confused.  
"What Steven's bed has to do with it?" Jewel is confused as well. "We're looking for Pumpkin and not a place to cry on."  
"Just go up there." Pearl tells them.  
Once the two of them go upstairs, they can't believe on their eyes.  
"Pumpkin!" They shout together, with smiles on their faces, while hugging their pet. The sudden action scares Pumpkin, but they continue hugging their dog, kissing both sides of their pet together.  
Pumpkin is a little bit confused, so, the dog just barks, happy to see Jewel and Peridot.  
Lapis looks at her wife and then kiss her on the lips. "You could have just told them." She giggles, while holding Pearl.  
"It was funnier this way."  
Suddenly Steven's phone starts to ring.  
"Hey, Blue." Steven looks at Blue Pearl. "What do you say about helping me clean the mess my sister made with her wife around town?" Steven tries to make a cute face.  
"Alright." Blue rolls her eyes while giggling.  
"You will need this." Garnet gets a broom with a grin on the face, making everyone laugh about it.


	6. Chapter 6

It's another day day in Beach City and Steven's favorite show is about to start. The pizza he ordered has just arrived and he is ready for the show to start, sit in front of his bed, watching the commercials.  
When he opens the box of the pizza, that smell makes him smile.  
"Fish Stew Pizza has the best pizza in the universe!" He shouts, raising his arms on the air.  
He grabs one slice of the pizza and once he is about to eat, he listens to a certain dog barking outside the house.  
"Pumpkin…" Steven laughs when he sees the vegetable dog entering the house. Pumpkin starts to run around the room, jumping on the couch, on the coffee table and then finally noticing that no one is there.  
Once the smell of pizza reaches Pumpkin, the dog starts to sniff around to find where that is coming from. Pumpkin starts to run upstairs, reaching Steven's bed quickly.  
"Hi, Pumpkin!" Steven happily waves while grabbing another slice of pizza. "What are you doing around here?"  
Once Steven asks that, he notices the little veggie looking at his slice of pizza while barking. Pumpkin finally finds out where the smell was coming from.  
Next time Steven blinks, Pumpkin jumps and grabs the slice of pizza with his mouth, making Steven gasp in surprise.  
"Hey Pumpkin!" He shouts, chasing after Pumpkin around the beach house.  
"That is my slice of pizza! I'm telling Peridot about this!" He runs after the vegetable dog around the living room. They spend a couple of minutes in the living room with Pumpkin tricking Steven the whole time. It comes a time when Pumpkin jumps on the kitchen table, making Steven jump on it as well. Once Pumpkin notices Steven right after him, the dog runs towards the door of the Temple when he notices Yellow Pearl opening it.  
"What's happening here?" She crosses her arms.  
"No time to talk. Bye!" Steven runs after Pumpkin into Yellow's room.  
"That is my room!" She shouts.  
"Sorry." He leaves her behind.  
Inside the Temple Pumpkin runs through each of the Crystal Gems' rooms, causing a lot of trouble and some shouting as well. They jump above some of the gems' things and peculiarities of their rooms.  
"Steven what are you doing?" Pearl asks, while Lapis starts laughing.  
"Pumpkin stole my pizza." He shouts while running across the room.  
"What?" Pearl laughs as well.  
"Run then!" Lapis shouts while hugging Pearl.  
"I will." Steven gets out of his mothers' room, running after the pet, who got inside someone else's room.  
When they get to Blue Pearl' room, the place is surrounded by steam, making it a little bit hard to see.  
All of a sudden he finds Blue with a towel on her hair and around her body. By the looks of it, she just got out of the shower.  
"I won't even ask why you are here." Blue laughs.  
"Chasing after Pumpkin." He gives her a shy smile.  
"That veggie head is always causing trouble."  
"Yeah. But Pumpkin is a good pet."  
"I know."  
"If Yellow Pearl shows up complaining that we entered her room… or the other gems… I was chasing Pumpkin, so, I didn't have time to explain."  
"I see." She giggles. "Good luck then."  
"Thanks." Steven stays there for a few more seconds with that shy smile on his face before remembering that he needs to find Pumpkin.  
The next room is Steven's room, where he finds Pumpkin jumping on the pink clouds.  
"Got you!" He suddenly opens the Temple's door, making the dog run towards outside.  
Once they get outside, they find Peridot, who doesn't understand a thing once Pumpkin hides behind her when Steven is inches away from catching the dog.  
"What is going on here?" Peridot asks with curiosity.  
"What is going on is that a certain veggie head stole my pizza!" Steven looks at the dog, who is giving him an innocent look.  
"I understand." Peridot looks at the pet.  
"See. Pumpkin even looks at me like nothing is wrong!"  
"I can't believe it." Peridot crosses her arms.  
"You may have won the battle, but the pizza war isn't over, Pumpkin." Steven points at the dog. "I won't give up. We will see each other again." Steven starts his way towards his room after receiving a bark from the veggie head. "I heard that!" He shouts before sitting to watch his show again.  
"Always causing trouble right?" Peridot picks up Pumpkin, who licks her face while barking happily. "Veggie head." She laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

It's morning and the family is all reunited at the beach house watching Lonely Blade, one of Steven's favourite movies. They are having snacks and soda while they spend some good time with each other.  
Lapis is sit next to Pearl with an arm around her wife's shoulders.  
"What do you think?" Lapis suddenly whispers.  
"About what?" Pearl whispers back.  
"The movie. Swords are your thing after all." The ocean gem looks at the TV.  
"I always say, this franchise has no real sword fighting in it." Pearl places her head on Lapis's shoulder with affection. "But it is a nice movie to watch from time to time." She smiles.  
"I see." Lapis smiles back. "Just don't fall asleep." She giggles.  
"I won't do such a-" All of a sudden Pearl stops to look at her stomach. Her face is a mix of emotions and it is all because of her kid saying hi to her.  
"Are you okay?" Lapis holds her wife's hand, worried.  
"Yeah." Pearl smiles. "I just felt something." She holds Lapis's hand. "Here." She places her wife's hand on her belly. "Can you feel?"  
A few seconds later Lapis gasps in realization. "The baby is kicking!" The ocean gem couldn't help but feel proud.  
"Is everything alright?" Steven, who was paying attention to the movie, asks his moms.  
"We couldn't ignore mom's voice during the movie." Jewel laughed gently. "Were you complaining about the sword fighting techniques again?"  
"Not this time." Pearl laughs. "Jewel and Steven, I have something to show you." She holds both her children's hands and place them on her belly.  
It didn't take much time to see a big smile forming on Steven's face. "The baby!"  
"Yes." Pearl gives him a smile.  
"This kid is strong." Jewel smiles at her mom.  
"Yes." Lapis says while giving Pearl a hug.  
"Hey, Blue, come see this." Steven calls Blue Pearl.  
"Just a moment." Blue Pearl says without looking away from the television.  
"You sure like this movie." Steven walks towards the pearl to sit next to her.  
"Yes. I just don't understand one thing about it." She makes a confused face.  
"And what's that?" Steven asks with curiosity.  
"How and why is Lonely Blade's name Lonely Blade?" She looks at him.  
"Humm." Steven smiles. "That is a question." He looks at the movie for a while, but before he could tell her anything the floor starts moving like if an earthquake was about to begin.  
"What is it?" Steven suddenly stands up.  
"Let's leave the house." Lapis tells everyone while helping Pearl to stand up.  
Once they are all on the porch of the beach house they at the sky just to find a large blue object in the shape of an arm flying down towards the beach.  
"What is that?" Steven looks at the one next to him, just to find Blue Pearl with a smile on the face.  
"That smile is because…?" Steven raises an eyebrow.  
"It's Blue Diamond's ship." Blue Pearl says, making everyone curious about that sudden appearance.  
"Why is Blue Diamond back on Earth?" Pearl takes a step forward.  
"That doesn't look good." Peridot hides herself behind Jewel.  
"Peridot is right. I mean all of a sudden she is showing up…" Jewel looks at the sky again.  
"Wait guys." Blue Pearl takes a step forward too. "She is probably here because of me and Yellow."  
"Me?!" Yellow Pearl takes a step back. "Come on… I just got back here." Yellow Pearl shakes her head.  
"It can be something important." Blue places her hands on her waist.  
"It better be." Yellow crosses her arms after giving a last look at Blue.  
"But… What is so important to make her come all this way?" Blue Zircon looks at Yellow.  
"Who knows?" Yellow Pearl shrugs.  
Jewel walks towards Pearl and stops right next to her. "What should we do?"  
Pearl smiles and looks at everyone. "Stay here and wait for her."  
All of them nod in agreement and look at the sky to wait Blue Diamond's arrival.  
When it's almost afternoon Blue Diamond's ship is seconds away from the ground.  
"Let's go." Pearl tells the others while going down the stairs of the porch.  
Once they are all on the sand, they watch the ship floating around to park above the ocean. After that, the hand opens up, revealing a circular glow that starts moving towards the sand just to reveal Blue Diamond herself inside her palanquin. The palanquin takes a few steps before stopping to allow the diamond to stand up from her seat and get out of it.  
Once she's out, Blue Pearl walks towards the diamond. She smiles at her, receiving a smile back. With that smile from Blue Diamond, the pearl runs towards the other gem.  
"Blue Diamond!" She opens her arms.  
"Pearl!" The diamonds kneels on the ground.  
When they were almost reaching each other for a hug, Blue Pearl stops herself. A lot of time has passed since they last saw each other that Blue Pearl almost hugged the diamond.  
"Hi everyone." Blue Diamond waves.  
"Blue Diamond." Blue Pearl takes a step forward. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" She asks with curiosity.  
"Well…" Blue Diamond looks away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. This visit is not one she would normally do and not one she would admit doing.  
"I am here to… you know, visit you. I wanted to know if you were all okay." Blue looks at the sky.  
"We are alright." Blue Pearl smiles. "We had some hard missions involving the corrupted gems, but, besides that, everything is fine."  
"That is a good thing to hear." Blue Diamond looks at the pearl. "I just came here for this. I really shouldn't be here, but I couldn't stop thinking about this." She sighs. "Now that I know that you are fine, I have to go." The diamond stands up with a smile. "I have a lot of important things to deal with back on Homeworld." She takes a deep breath. "But it's nothing that you need to worry about. It's just the usual work."  
"Are we gonna meet again?" Blue Pearl asks.  
"Once there is a chance." The diamond smiles. "I'll come back and spend some good time with all of you. It's a promise."  
"Okay!" Blue Pearl nods in agreement. "I'll wait for that day."  
"Goodbye." The diamond waves befores stepping inside the palanquin and warping back to the ship.  
All the others wave back at her, saying their goodbyes to Blue Diamond as well.  
"Until next time, Blue Diamond!" Blue Pearl shouts before watching the diamond leave.  
Next time she looks away from the sky, she notices Steven standing next to her.  
"You know." He starts. "Next time she comes, we can make up for today. We can do lots of things next time." He gives her one of his big smiles.  
"That will be nice." She gives a shy smile to him.  
"So, let's start planning now!" He takes Blue Pearl's hand and start their way towards town. "We can find lots of things to do with Blue Diamond."  
"Okay!" Blue Pearl nods in agreement, really happy about this idea.  
While they leave the others watch them until Pearl looks at Yellow Pearl.  
"Looks like she didn't want to talk to you." Pearl giggles.  
"Thanks my stars." Yellow hugs Blue Zircon. "When she talked about Homeworld I was wishing she wouldn't look at me."  
"Well, it looks everything is going to be fine." Pearl holds Lapis's hand. "We can think about her again once she returns."  
"Well, Steven and Blue Pearl are already thinking for us." Lapis gives her wife a soft laugh.  
Once Blue and Steven are back it's already time for them to go to sleep. All the things they had planned were written down by Blue. That day they made lots of plans and the two were sure Blue Diamond would love it in her next visit.

* * *

A.n.: Hope you like it.

See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

There is a comotion inside the beach house. The residents of the beach house are busy setting up the decorations for the new year. Steven and Blue Pearl are getting the balloons ready for the decoration, Yellow Pearl and Blue Zircon just got back from the store with party hats of all colors, Jewel and Lapis are placing everything in its place so the house will look beautiful and Peridot just got back from the barn with party horns and confetti.

"I'm so excited for the New Year!" Steven smiles. "It's one of my favorite holidays!"

"So…" Yellow Pearl places a pink party hat on Steven's head. "What is exactly this New Year you are talking about?"

"Yeah. We get that you are throwing a party and all." Blue Zircon gives a hat to Blue Pearl. "But we can't understand why." B.Z. smiles.

Pearl, who is sit on the couch surrounded by balloons, looks at her son, giving him a look to go ahead and explain.

"Well, the New Year is a thing humans celebrate at the end of every year at midnight. We celebrate that too." Steven throws a balloon in the air.

"But, if it is a human thing… why do you still celebrate it?" It is Blue Pearl getting curious this time.

"Well…" Steven gives everyone a smile. "Because it is important to celebrate all the new opportunities that will come in the next year and it is also important to be thankful for the things that happened in the year that ended." He gives them a gentle laugh. "More or less like that."

"That reminds me." Pearl looks at Steven. "Greg is coming this year, right Steven?"

"That is what he said. He is supposed to get here soon." Steven gives another balloon to Pearl. "He said that we will have barbecue outside once everything is rea-"

However, all of a sudden, they hear a loud sound coming from the corner of the room. Once they all turn their heads to look at what made that sound, they all find Amethyst, Jewel, Pumpkin and Peridot tangled in the new year lights.

Amethyst just look at everyone and starts laughing really hard. "A little help?" She asks between her laughs.

"How did we end up like this?" Peridot giggles while waving her free hand, since the rest of her is stuck.

"Good question, Peri." Jewel laughs too.

After some time was spent untangling the gems, all of them start to cook for the party before they head out to watch the fireworks on the beach. Pearl helps Lapis to cook, but in the end, they both end up with some flour on their head because of a lovers food war they secretly started. Steven and Blue Pearl can't stop playing little games while cooking, they even played tic-tac-toe with pickles and mini-tomatoes. While that Peridot keeps repeating the recipe to Jewel from her wife's shoulder, Jewel giggles every time Peridot asks her why the cheese is called cheese or why they don't use higher temperatures to cook. Garnet, Amethyst, Blue Zircon and Yellow Pearl make a super cooking group or that is what they are calling themselves. Yellow Pearl and Blue Zircon had no idea of how to cook anything, but that was not a problem with Garnet and Amethyst there to help the duo.

"Could you please pass me the tomatoes?" Amethyst tries to sound as polite as possible.

"Of course I can, ma'am." Blue Zircon played along, making Yellow Pearl laugh.

"Hey, Steven, that plate over there, could you please take it here?" Blue giggles while listening to Blue Zircon's tone of voice.

"Yes." Steven picks up the plate, but, when he is about to handle it to Blue, the doorbell rings.

"It must be him!" Steven runs towards the door to open it, finding Greg on the outside.

"Hi, Steven!" Greg hugs the boy. "Hi everyone. He waves while walking inside. "Are you ready to head out and watch the fireworks?"

"Not yet." Steven tell him. "We need to finish the cooking first."

"Alright." Greg smiles, while looking at the mess everyone was making. "I will go outside and get everything ready for the fireworks and the barbecue."

"We will see you soon then." Steven smiles, running back to the table where he was cooking with Blue.

At the end there is a lot of milk and eggshells on the floor, but they were able to do that right. When they all finish, there all kinds of food, a full New Years menu like Steven called it.

"We sure have a lot here." Steven looks at the food in front of him. There is sliced cheese, crackers, pepperoni's, black and green olives, peppers, pickles, mini-tomatoes, baby carrots celery and mac and cheese. The frozen hot dogs, burgers and ham went to the grill once Greg got it out of his van.

"I think everything is ready now." Steven smiles.

"Let's go then." Lapis heads out of the house, holding Pearl's hand with one hand and carrying some food with the other. "Be careful with the stairs." She whispers to Pearl.

"I know." Pearl kisses Lapis's cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me so well." She whispers back.

"This will be so much fun!" Steven gives Blue some chips while leaving the house.

"Yes." Blue giggles.

Once they are all out, Blue and Steven go help Greg with the grill, while the others pick up their places to watch the fireworks.

"Who wants some hot dogs?" Steven and Blue Pearl shout while placing hot dog plates in front of the others.

"Burgers and ham too." Greg shows up with another plate.

The three of them join the others to eat, while watching the night sky.

"Do you think Pumpkin will like it?" Peridot looks at the veggie, a little bit worried.

"Of course." Jewel smiles. " You will like it too."

Jewel and Peridot are lean against each other with Pumpkin on their legs.

"As long as we're together, I know I will like it." Peridot smiles.

"I'm starting to like this New Years thing." Blue Zircon smiles at Yellow Pearl

"Me too." Yellow Pearl places her head on Blue Zircon's shoulder before holding her hand.

Pearl leans against Lapis while placing a hand on her stomach, feeling her baby moving inside of her.

"Someone is excited about the new year." Pearl tells Lapis.

"Of course. That is when this kid is gonna meet the whole world. I would be excited if I was this baby too." Lapis smiles before giving a kiss on Pearl's cheek.

"Look at that constellation. It looks like a giraffe." Steven points at the sky.

"For me, it looks like Yellow Diamond." Blue Pearl giggles. "By the way, what is a giraffe?"

Steven looks at her for a while and then at the sky again. "Next year, we are definitely going to the zoo."

"A zoo?" Blue raises an eyebrow.

"You will like once we get there." Steven smiles.

"Hey, it is almost time." Greg looks at his watch. "Five!" He shouts.

"Four!" Steven shouts.

"Three." Lapis and Pearl shout together.

"Two." Peridot and Jewel join the countdown.

"One!" Amethyst and Garnet make a high five.

"Happy new year!" Steven shouts with everyone else.

At that right moment the fireworks go off and all of them blow the party horns and set off the confetti. Pumpkin start to bark around them while Jewel and Peridot stand up to throw confetti at each other. Blue and Steven run on the shore while looking at the sky while Lapis and Pearl watch them from the sand.

"This is so much fun!" Blue Pearl shouts in happiness while splashing water on Steven, who keeps laughing. "I love the New Year!" She says.


	9. Chapter 9

Days after New Years, everyone is relaxing inside the beach house. They all took a break for the day. No missions, no corrupted gem and no worries. Lapis and Pearl are sit on the couch, looking at ocean from the window while Blue Zircon and Yellow Pearl are playing chess on the couch under Steven's bedroom.

"I think this game is not going as I expected." Yellow raises an eyebrow while looking at the board.

"Of course. You always think you are gonna win." Blue Zircon smiles while taking out one of Yellow's bishops. "And then you get lost in your own game."

"H-how?" Yellow looks at the board astonished. "I can't believe it." She crosses her arms while thinking on her next move.

While that, inside the kitchen, Amethyst is planning one of her super sandwiches.

"Steven?" Amethyst calls the quartz, who is watching a TV show with Blue Pearl.

"Yes, Amethyst?" He shouts back.

"Where is the engine oil?"

"Right next to the fridge!"

"Why does Amethyst want that?" Blue Pearl asks confused.

"She likes to put in on all her sandwiches."

"That is… unusual." Blue Pearl smiles

"It is one of her favorites." Steven smiles too. "How is that book going, Garnet?" He looks at the fusion, who is reading The No Home Boys.

"I am having as much fun as those two laughing over there." Garnet points at Peridot and Jewel, who are playing on the laptop with Pumpkin sleeping on their laps.

"Looks like the day is beginning well." Lapis looks at Pearl with a smile on the face.

"Yes." Pearl looks inside Lapis's eyes before giving her wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"I don't think well is a nice word. Amazing is a better one." Lapis smiles right before they look at the ocean again, holding each other's hands.

"This morning is just perfect-" Pearl stops her sentence once she feels a kick, making her look down at her belly.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asks once she realizes a trace of pain crossing Pearl's face.

"Yes…" Pearl smiles at Lapis, right before feeling a pain coming from the inside of her belly. "Actually, I think it is time."

"Time for what?" Lapis asks a little bit confused.

"Time to meet our baby."

"N-now?" Lapis freaks out a bit.

"Yes." Pearl giggles right before she feels the pain on her belly again.

"Everyone!" Lapis shouts across the house. "The baby is coming."

"Already?" Amethyst says after eating her super sandwich.

"Let's calm down." Garnet tells the others once she realizes that Jewel and Steven are overreacting the situation.

"Let me get you to your room." Lapis picks Pearl up and leads her towards the temple door so they can open their room. "We will be back soon." The ocean gem says before entering the room.

An hour passes before Lapis comes out of the temple with a big smile on the face.

"It was a success. Pearl and the baby are doing just fine. She will come out in a moment."

"Pearl!" Everyone says when they see their leader holding the little baby on her arms

"Come meet the new member of the team." Pearl tells them with a smile on the face.

"She has purple hair." Amethyst points out with a smile.

"She has Pearl's skin tone, except for the blue freckles on her nose. Those come from Lazuli." Peridot points out.

"Where is her gem?" Steven asks.

"Right on her back." Lapis gives them a proud smile while Pearl shows them the kid's back.

"Just like you." Steven smiles.

"What are those?" Blue Pearl points at some water around the kid's gem.

"We figured out those are small water wings." Pearl tells Blue Pearl.

"She has your hair from some thousands of years ago." Garnet tells Pearl while smiling at the kid.

"I didn't even noticed that." Pearl giggles.

"You should sit down." Lapis tells Pearl.

"You are right." Pearl smiles after sitting on the couch.

"Do you know the color of her eyes?" Jewel asks.

"They are blue." Pearl tells her daughter.

"Have you decided on a name?" Blue Pearl looks at the kid with her curiosity showing all over her face.

"Moonstone." Lapis and Pearl say together.

"Welcome to the world, Moonstone." Pearl tells her kid before kissing her forehead.

"Welcome." Lapis hugs the baby while Pearl does it as well.

They all find themselves fascinated once they receive a giggle from Moonstone.

"We have a new sister!" Jewel celebrates with Steven.

"Yes!" The boy gives the biggest of the smiles while Jewel picks him up and spins him around the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Lapis Lazuli is watching Pearl feed her daughter with a bottle, a thing she has been doing since Moonstone was born. Her heart always gets warm when she watches the look on Pearl's face while she is feeding their kid. The ocean gem can't help herself but look at Moonstone tiny hands trying to hold the bottle all by herself, however, this time those hands didn't look as tiny as before.

"Pearl?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear?" Pearl asks without getting her eyes off her daughter.

"Do you think Moonstone got an inch taller?" Lapis let the kid hold one of her fingers.

"Oh my stars!" Pearl smiles. "You are right!" She gets the empty bottle away from the kid. "It brings me back memories." She giggles. "My Jewel grew up in just a few weeks after she was born. I completely forgot gem grow up so fast."

"You forgot?" Lapis gives a shocked look to Pearl. "Really?" She laughs.

"It is not like Jewel was born yesterday for me to remember all the things that happened back then." Pearl smiles. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about her powers." She holds Moonstone in front of her, making the kid giggles.

Little did Pearl know what was going to happen later that day.

"Pearl?" Lapis screams her wife's name and runs towards inside the house in alarming.

"Lapis?" Pearl stands up from the sofa where she was reading a book with Steven. "What is wrong?" She looks at Lapis's arms. "And where is Moonstone?"

"You need to come here." Lapis points at outside. "Right now."

"My stars." Pearl runs towards the outside right after Lapis. "What happened? Where is our daughter?!" She starts to freak out.

"Look up." Lapis points at the sky, precisely at a baby flying around.

"W-what?!" Pearl holds her wife's shoulder so she won't fall on the ground. "H-how?"

"I guess she got that from me." The blue gem crosses her arms. "Sure I'm happy, but I'm also worried. I mean, how are we gonna make Moonstone come down?"

"You catch her." Pearl looks at Lapis, making her answer sound obvious.

"You make that sound easy." The blue gem shakes her head. "She is enjoyed it and that will make bringing her back to the ground hard."

"So, you better start doing it right now. We can't leave our daughter on the sky." Pearl points at the kid.

"Alright." Lapis summons her wings. "It's gonna be a long day then." She jumps and starts flying towards her daughter.

"Hey, Moonstone." Lapis waves to her daughter once she gets near her. "You've mom's wings?" She smiles, making the kid giggles. "You are the cutest." She looks at Pearl, who is right under them, waiting on the sand. "But you need to come with mom, okay?" She stands her arms to catch the baby, but Moonstone starts to fly away from her mother really fast while laughing. From Lapis's point of view, the kid seems to think that they are playing some sort of game.

The ocean gem flies after Moonstone, who keeps flying around the house. After a few minutes, Pearl decides to walk to the roof and start jumping on it to get the kid back to the ground. They try everything they can, but Moonstone is smarter than she looks.

It comes a time that the two moms need to ask the others for help, but things don't go as they expected. Jewel, Peridot, Steven and Blue Pearl try to catch the kid by sitting on each other's shoulders, but it doesn't take much for the kid to make the four of them fall on the roof.

"Let me try." Garnet stops next to the other four and get ready to jump.

"Be careful." Pearl warns her a little bit worried.

"Ok." Garnet jumps and catches Moonstone in a fraction of seconds. "Aha." She smiles, but not for too long.

The fusion's smile fades away once she realizes she is still on the air. "Oops." She looks up at the kid while flying around with her.

"H-how?" Pearl says shocked.

"She is holding Garnet on the air." Lapis sighs.

"Wow. Moonstone is super strong." Jewel says with her eyes winded.

"Your sister is…" Peridot looks at the sky and then at Jewel. "Something else."

"What is going on?" Yellow Pearl gets out of the house with the others right behind her, shocked to see everyone on the roof and Garnet flying around with Moonstone. "Why are you all on the roof?"

"Moonstone found out she has wings." Steven tells Yellow Pearl with a smile.

"Yeah… I can see that." Yellow scratches the back of her head and sits with Zircon on a chair nearby.

"Well…" Peridot looks at her limb enhancers. "I have a plan."

"From this point on, every plan is welcomed." Pearl takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna fly there and catch her with my limb enhancers. Lazuli wasn't able to do it with her hands, so I'm using my electromagnetic camp force." She shows a green light that is coming out from her limb enhancers. "It won't hurt her."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Lapis shrugs and Pearl agrees, leaving Peridot free to go.

However, the green gem doesn't go that far since the kid uses her powers on the technician. Next time Peridot sees, she is flying towards the ocean because of a water hand that showed up out of nowhere.

"I guess it does hurt to try." Lapis says, trying not to laugh.

"Peridot!" Jewel runs towards her wife to help her.

"Next?" Pearl shrugs while Lapis flies up to try to catch the kid one more time.

Yellow Pearl, who is still sit on a chair, now having lunch, looks at her girlfriend once she touches her arms.

"What?" Yellow looks at Zircon.

"Shouldn't we help them?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well…" Yellow Pearl looks at Lapis flying around the house. "Nah, they have got this." She smiles right before Pumpkin shows up from inside the house and jumps on her, starting to lick her face. "Pumpkin! Please, stop!" She says once the vegetable dog gives her a moment to breath.

"I wasn't expecting this." Pearl crosses her arms. "When Jewel was a baby I didn't have to worry with her flying around the house. I only had to worry with her tantrums and a lullaby always fixed that-" She stops and looks at the sky and then at Jewel, who just got back with Peridot. "Lapis!" She shouts to her wife.

"Yes?" Lapis stops and looks at Pearl.

"I know what to do!" Pearl smiles and then starts singing a song. A lullaby long forgotten inside her her heart, a song she used to sing to Jewel to calm her down.

It doesn't take much time to see the effect the song had on Moonstone. Slowly, the kid starts to get closer to the ground, making it easy for Garnet to land safely on the roof and easier for Pearl to catch her daughter. The leader of the Crystal Gems keep singing while watching her kid fight against her tiredness.

Lapis lands next to her wife and watches the baby fall asleep. "Finally." She sighs. "I am so tired." She looks at her dress, finding out that some parts of it are torn.

"I know what you mean." Pearl looks at her own clothes, finding out they are not looking better than Lapis's dress.

"If you want, we can watch Moonstone for you." Steven offers while walking towards them with Peridot, Jewel and Blue Pearl.

Lapis takes a moment to look at Pearl for confirmation. "Thank you, Steven." Lapis smiles.

"You are the best siblings Moonstone could ever ask for." Pearl says while giving the baby to Steven and giving him a Jewel a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, you two can go have some sleep while we watch her." Jewel says while accompanying her mothers towards the door. "We won't leave the house surroundings."

"Do you think they are gonna be ok?" Pearl asks Lapis once they are inside the house.

"They are gonna be fine." Lapis holds her wife's hands. "Moonstone is asleep now. They can handle that." She kisses the back of Pearl's hand. "Don't worry, honey."

"You are right." Pearl takes a deep breath and gives Lapis a smile.

"Now, let's take a nap before that little package of trouble wakes up and starts to discover more powers we didn't know she had." Lapis says while leading Pearl to the couch in front of the window.

"She is your daughter and not a package of trouble." Pearl looks at the other gem.

"Anyway…" Lapis clears her throat. "Have a sit and relax."

"Okay." Pearl sits on the couch and leans on Lapis.

"Now close your eyes and think about nothing or everything." The ocean places an arm around her wife.

"Right." Pearl holds Lapis's free hand, starting to feel her eyes getting heavier.

It doesn't take much for the two gems to fall asleep on each other's arms. They were so tired that not even the roof falling on their heads right now would wake up them.

A couple of hours later, Moonstone wakes up while she is on Steven's arm. The boy decided to sit on the shore next to the boardwalk with his sister, Peridot and Blue Pearl. They thought the sound of the waves would keep Moonstone calm once she woke up, little did they know the waves made the kid want to explore all the vast ocean in front of her.

In a blink of an eye, the kid is flying around again, making her siblings freak out.

"Pearl is gonna kill us." Peridot says while trying to catch the kid again, only to be thrown against the ground by the biggest wave she has ever seen.

"Do you remember that song, Jewel? Maybe we can sing that to her." Steven dodges a ball of water coming in his direction.

"Mom used to sing to me when I was really small, I don't remember a thing." Jewel jumps away from a water hand coming to get her.

"You guys seem to be in trouble." Someone behind them says.

"Garnet!" Blue Pearl smiles. "Please help us."

"This kid sure likes her powers." Garnet smiles and starts her new mission.

Hours later Lapis and Pearl wake up from their sleep.

"Hi." Lapis yawns and smiles at Pearl.

"Hey." Pearl rubs her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How about you?" Lapis kisses Pearl's gem.

"I felt like a baby." Pearl kisses Lapis's cheek.

"Talking about baby…" Lapis looks at the window. "Where is Moonstone?"

"Jewel said they weren't leaving the house surroundings." Pearl stands up in alarm. "Maybe something happened while we were asleep."

"Calm down, Pearl. Let's go look for them." The blue gem stands up as well.

"Alright." Pearl holds Lapis's hand and leaves the house with her.

Once they check Moonstone is nowhere near the house, Lapis and Pearl decide to go towards the city. However, it doesn't take much time for them to find the others all wet and Moonstone giggling on her brother's arms.

"There you are." Pearl runs towards her children. "We were so worried when we didn't find you around the house."

"We thought Moonstone would like to sit on the Shore next to the boardwalk." Steven shrugs.

"But she liked it too much." Jewel scratches the back of her head.

"I see." Lapis laughs while looking at the others. "Even you, Garnet?"

"My power means nothing to an infant." Garnet smiles.

"Alright." Pearl picks up a giggling Moonstone. "I guess you are a little package of trouble after all." She laughs while looking at her wife.

"I told you." Lapis winks. "With Moonstone around our days will never be boring."

"Agreed." Pearl smiles while holding her daughter in a hug.

"Group hug." Steven shouts, making everyone laugh and hug each other.

Moonstone doesn't get what is happening, but she holds her brother's hair in retribution for that sudden feeling of safety she doesn't understand yet.

That feeling that she would connect to her family forever.

Love.


End file.
